


Luck of the Draw

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [135]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Anti needs to sort out his feelings, M/M, Magic, Spade being Spade, Threats, anti being anti, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Anti’s up to his old tricks, it’s up to the Septics to stop him.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Series: Masks and Maladies [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Luck of the Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Paddy’s Day is my excuse to have all the Septics in one story. Enjoy.

__ _ KA-THUD! _

Anti awoke to the sound of a lightning bolt ringing in his ears. He had just reformed after running into Dark. In his defense, if he’d known Dark was more red than blue he would have kept a 40-foot pole in-between them.

There was a thunderstorm out now. Something that both thrilled and unnerved him. Thrilled because he partially fed off of electricity since he was a glitch demon, but it also unnerved because he . . . he had . . . he was . . .

It was probably unimportant anyways. If it was important he would have remembered it.

He buried the uncomfortable churning in his soul by tracking down Henrik. He always felt better after pissing off Henrik.

By the time he found them there was a lull in the storm and Henrik was with the other Septics. All six of them were seated around an outside café table. A couple of them had sandwiches, but everyone had various types of coffee.

Anti was moving before he was even sure what he was going to do to piss off Henrik. But he saw that Henrik was right under the edge of the mental awning of the café. There was still some water.

Marvin got the warning that Anti was nearby right before Henrik got a bucket’s worth of water right on top of him.

There was a glitchy cackle and Anti was leaning over the edge. Henrik wiped the water out of his face, turning in absolute fury to Anti and starting to shout at him in a mix of English, but mostly German.

Chase and Marvin looked a bit worried and upset, mostly because they’d been also hit by the water, but J.J and Séan were just watching them with different levels of amusement. J.J in particular calmly sipping on his tea in his chair. Unlike Marvin who got some water on him, J.J was in a perfectly shielded spot, which Séan could only stare in suspicion at since J.J had been very eager to go for that seat first. Robbie was just looking between everyone, clearly looking for some social cue. Usually he was good at it, but today he’d been having some problems and the two drastically different reactions from his teammates were not helping.

Anti was just cackling, grinning at Henrik as he leaned on the edge of the awning.

Then . . . something struck him in the side of the head. It was a high caliber round but it struck Anti in the head and neck and if he’d been possessing a body the shot would have killed it. Since he wasn’t, his aura just devoured the bullet and Anti’s whole body glitched.

Immediately he froze and started looking around for the assailant. Someone had pissed on his fun and he wasn’t going to let that slide.

Eventually his eyes landed on a shooter standing in black and Anti recognized him instantly, “Brody, yer kid’s gettin’ a new face.” [1]

The glitch demon shot off towards the rooftop and Paddy, Chase’s eldest son, dropped his rifle for a handgun and once Anti was close enough shot him point-blank in the chest.

This round however wasn’t a bullet, it was an EMP dart that jolted through Anti’s body and he was out. The round wasn’t enough to discorporate the demon, only stun him.

Paddy looked inordinately pleased with himself and was about to stomp on the demon’s face when a dart hit him in the arm and he froze, confused. His arm was already feeling numb.

The confusion caught the young sniper off guard at exactly the wrong moment when gas was shot in his face and dropped him. A magical barrier drawn around Anti and shielding him from magical or human eyes.

Paddy woke up while he was being dangled off the edge of a building, Anti holding him by the collar of his shirt, magic keeping him from dropping . . . for now.

The young teen let out a farther undignified, terrified squeak.

“Yeh [2] awake?” Anti cackled. “Good. This’ll teach yah ta mess with me.” [3]

“Give him here Anti!” Marvin flew over, magic at his fingertips. Jackie zipping up behind the demon, J.J and Chase following behind the speedster. Robbie and Henrik who were at the foot of the building braced to catch Paddy or intercept Anti.

“Give me back my kid!” Chase ordered.

“He shot me in the face!” Anti spat.

“Why do yeh care? Yeh can’t get any fookin’ uglier.” [4] Marvin dared.

Anti hissed at Marvin.

Chase took a step closer and Anti threw Paddy over at the sharpshooter. “I fookin’ see him again, an’ he’s dead.” [5]

“Yah [2] okay?” Chase asked his son as Anti disappeared in a flash of pixels.

Paddy pushed himself away in anger, “I had him!”

“Why were yeh goin’ after him?” Chase demanded as Paddy collected his things and started putting them away. J.J was standing off to the side of the roof, close to the corner and just watched the group as everyone left the roof and Paddy stomped off to get away from Chase.

Back up at the roof the Septics had been on Anti was still lying where he’d been dropped. It didn’t take him long to get back up but by then the storm was rolling back into the area.

Anti was pissed, he was going to find that kid and take his fingers.

When he got up, there was someone on the roof with him. It was dark but Anti could still see and he was out for blood.

He moved forward and suddenly the other person was right in front of him and punched Anti in the face.

The glitch demon hissed at his assailant. The figure stood against him, rain falling off the sleek black suit, a silvery-brass spade symbol on the front.

Anti couldn’t detect a scent, he couldn’t see an aura, but something in him absolutely hated this individual. The glitch demon was letting out a low growl, accented by the lightning around them.

There was a stray bolt of lightning that crashed down dangerously close and when the blinding light cleared there were four almost identical people standing against Anti. The only difference between the suits was that a different card suit sat on their chests. Spade, Hearts, Diamond, and . . .

“Hello Anti,” Clubs greeted, the distorted voice covering up anything that could be used to identify the individual.

Anti summoned his knife, “I want fook all ta do with yeh so back off.” [6]

“No one needs to get hurt today,” Clubs reminded. He motioned to Spade. “My friend here is an expert on both tech and glitch demons. We could have killed you at any time.”

“I don’t like yeh [2] freaks,” Anti snarled. “An’ I don’t like bein’ told what ta do.” [7]

Spade pressed something on his arm panel and something in Anti’s form felt like it was being twisted. He screamed and his form started floating.

Clubs magically shuffled the deck, cards floating in the air until the whole deck disappeared to six cards. The aces of spade and diamond, the jacks of clubs and heart, and two jokers. Each had faces on them. Each face in order was Logan, J.J, Chase, and Ethan. With Marvin and Nate on the jokers. “All we need is for you to keep your eyes on them and tell us where they are. If you want to fight them or ignore them otherwise, we don’t care.”

“I think yah all should just go fook yerselves,” [8] Anti dared.

“You either assist us or this is the last conversation we have,” Spade threatened.

Anti let out another violent hiss, glitching even more than before in his anger.

“Now, now,” Diamond chuckled, the tone a little lighter than the other two, a slight grainy tone to the distortion. “There’s no need for threats.”

“You know there is,” Spade retorted. “He will answer to nothing else.”

“Why don’t yah go an’ fook a band ‘a needles, then?” [9] Anti flipped him off.

Spade took a step, his hands turning into long spikes. “You’re all bluster and no substance.”

“Spade,” Diamond warned.

“Yeah Spade,” Anti baited, “why don’t yah listen ta the bastard holdin’ yer leash?” [10]

That electrical jolt passed through Anti’s form, feeling like it was trying to rearrange his insides. Anti collapsed to the ground, trying to fight the screams and Spade walked over to slam one of his spikes into Anti’s shoulder, the pain ripping through the glitch’s soul, making him scream.

Right before the pain could discorporate Anti’s form, Spade backed off and it stopped, the aftershocks rippling through the glitch demon.

Something was thrown in front of Anti’s face and spade commented, “Well leave you some time to think on it.”

When Anti picked his head up the four figures were gone. The object was Henrik’s hospital ID and something in Anti absolutely boiled with fury.

Threatening him was one thing he couldn’t tolerate.

Threatening Henrik was another. Henrik had nothing to do with them.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do to make them pay but he did know that it wasn’t going to be quick. Anti was going to make them bleed.

And he certainly wasn’t going to help them find anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Accessibility Translations  
> 1\. Brody, your kid’s getting a new face.  
> 2\. You  
> 3\. Good. This will teach you to mess with me.  
> 4\. Why do you care? You can’t get any fooking uglier.  
> 5\. I fucking see him again, and he’s dead.  
> 6\. I want fuck all to do with you so back off.  
> 7\. And I don’t like being told what to do  
> 8\. I think you all should just go fuck yourselves  
> 9\. Why don’t you go and fook a band of needles, then?  
> 10\. why don’t you listen to the bastard holding your leash?


End file.
